


Day 10: Face-sitting

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Ignis and Aranea's love is an affectionate affair. Ignis wants to make sure that he isn't the only one receiving special treatment. 12 Days of Sexmas. Day 10.





	Day 10: Face-sitting

He’s trying so hard to keep quiet. He’s failing at it miserably, and she cranes her neck just enough to shoot him a savage, playful look. She chuckles around the cock still in her mouth, and the ‘ah’ catches in his throat as the adviser’s teeth sink into his lip, a last-ditch effort to hold back the rapturous sounds she is oh so good at drawing from him.

 

“A...Ah-” Is that her name he’s trying to get out? Amused, Aranea drags her mouth up on his shaft until releasing it with a wet pop. Ignis sighs as the cool air hits his skin.

 

“What’s that, babe?” she nuzzles her cheek against his member before dragging her tongue up along the side of the shaft slowly. Her thumb comes to tease the tip, dipping into his slit slightly as she rolls it over his head languidly. Ignis’s face crumbles as whatever he was about to say is swallowed down.

 

The man manages a soft chuckle. “My, why, I can’t be the only one enjoying myself here, love.” 

 

Her smirk widens, eyes narrowing with curiosity. She quirks her eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

Aranea knows Ignis has learned to live with his condition, but it still never cease to amaze her how incredibly pin-pointedly he always seems to know where she is when his sightless gaze rests on her. Ignis smiles at her gently. “Come here.”

 

Intrigued, she lets her breasts ghost a line of fleeting grazes on the man’s abdomen and chest as she crawls over him slowly.

 

Smiling up at her, Ignis taps a side of his neck. “Sit on me.”

 

It’s a shame that Ignis can’t see the flash of excitement that visits her eyes. But from the way the man’s smile sharpens at the soft sigh that slips out of her, Aranea thinks he knows exactly what he’s doing to her nonetheless. “Well aren’t you charitable.”

 

Ignis reaches out a hand; it wavers only slightly before finding her face. Tracing his thumb over her cheek, he utters, voice thick with affection: “I want you to feel good, too.”

 

Smiling down at him, she nuzzles into his palm. “Okay.” It’s been a while, and carefully she turns around. Ignis has settled comfortably on his pillow, and his hands grab her thighs greedily as Aranea lowers herself on him.

 

She purrs pleasurably as the tip of Ignis’s tongue begins to probe her. She rests her hands on her thighs to support herself as she arches her back and lets her head fall back. The delicate slickness twirls on the sensitive skin between her entrances, and Aranea sighs contentedly and lets her weight drop a little lower, to feel more of it. This doesn’t go unnoticed by the man; Ignis’s muffled ‘mmph’ audibly pleased, he pulls her down on himself as his lips begin to ravage her.

 

Ignis’s tongue presses against the walls of her entrance teasingly. Humming in delight, Aranea relishes the wait. It’s Ignis’s way of making a promise. She moans out breathlessly as the tongue dips inside, and a violent shudder courses through her as his hands dig into her thighs.


End file.
